thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Elston Bourdet
Elston Bourdet (a.k.a Elst) is a middle aged boy who is very out-going and noble, He is a (fake) character in The Originals (TV Series). Early History In the 1800s Elston was transformed into a vampire when he was very young at the age of 17, his friends never did find out about his true-self. Years after in 1896 he was granted Immortality by the strongest witch ever Silas. Physical Appearance His Appearance has changed over the centuries, now he's became hippier and darker more like a silent goth. Short brown hair, green eyes. Weaknesses As a Vampire: *'Wood:' The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline:' If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck':' '''Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one, it will not kill them but it will keep them unconscious for several hours and when they are still unconscious they won't have a pulse and appear to be dead. Elston hasn't any weaknesses since he become Immortal. Powers and Abilities * 'Immortality:The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illnesses. Unlike other vampires, Elston is truly immortal and can't be killed by any weapon. * '''Super Strength:Elston possesses immense strength, as shown when he broke Jeremy Gilbert's neck with one hand. It is unknown if his strength increases over time, as it does for other vampires. * Super Speed: He was able to take both Bonnie and Shane out of the cave without anyone noticing. He was able to dump Shane on the shore of the Island and get back to Bonnie by the time she woke up. He also was able to easily intercept and stake Damon while he was moving at super speed. His reflexes are so great, that even in a near dessicated state he was able to move his arm fast enough to surprise Katherine, a 500+ year old vampire. * Super Agility: Vampires possess superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. These abilities improve with time. * Super Durability :''' Vampires can withstand a great amount of damage. * '''Super Senses: They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. * Telepathy: Elston has stated and proven multiple times that he can read minds. However, there seems to be a limit, since he failed to realize that Damon was on to him until it was too late. * Illusions: Possibly his most threatning ability. Elston has the power to create powerful illusions. He is able to use these illusions on anyone he desires. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. These illusions are convincing enough to actually make an Original like Klaus believe that he's on the verge of death after Elston made him perceive himself getting stabbed in the back with the indestructible White Oak Stake, and it wasn't until he experienced great emotional upheaval with Caroline that Klaus was able to break himself free from it. He was able to make Caroline imagine entire locations when he was harassing her. His ability to cause illusions also allows him a form of shape-shifting, since he can cause beings to believe that they are seeing him in the form of another. He can project his illusions at any place or time. Damon speculates that there is a limit to the extent of his illusions. * Voice Mimicry: When Elston uses his illusions to appear as someone else, he can also use their voice, in addition to their appearance. *'Psychic Pain Infliction': With his illusions and telepathic powers, Elston is able to inflict psychic pain on his victims as shown when he attacked Klaus and Caroline. * Mind Compulsion: Elston demonstrated this ability when he made Caroline cut herself. * Invulnerability: Vampires are immune to all regular human illnesses and toxins. Elston is the only known Vampire that is immune to Sunlight, In She's Come Undone, it is proven that Elston has no fatal weaknesses, and is invulnerable to all weapons, making him truly immortal. * Healing Factor: Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Name Elston \e-ls-ton, el-ston\ as a boy's name is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Elston is "Elli's town". Place name of uncertain origin. Elli was an Old English personal name based on Elias. Trivia *Elston is truly Immortal like Witch Silas. *Unlike Silas he isn't a witch. *Before Elston became Immortal, he was a Vampire